The Price is Right Timeline/Season 2
Season 2 (1973-1974) Pricing game calendar for Season 2, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (56):''' September 24-25, November 29, September 27-28 * Originally scheduled for September 24-28. * Presumably, there is no noticeable difference between this week and Season 1. * Wednesday show features the debut of Mystery Price. '''Week 2 (57):''' October 1-2, November 28, October 4-5 * Originally scheduled for October 1-5. * As of Wednesday, the ticket plug is still being shot the same way it was when the series began. * By Wednesday, the blank placards on both Showcase podiums have become pink. * Friday's show is believed to feature the first appearance of the "Every Room in the House" showcase. '''Week 3 (58):''' October 8-10 * Only three shows; no Thursday or Friday episodes. '''Week 4 (59):' October 15-19 * Friday's movie-themed second showcase includes as a bonus the hat worn by George C. Scott in ''Oklahoma Crude; the contestant is instructed not to include the hat in her bid. '''Week 5 (60):''' October 22-26 * Oddly, Friday's show features a "Halloween Party" showcase despite a new program airing next Wednesday on Halloween. '''Week 6 (61):''' October 29-November 2 * On Tuesday, Any Number is played for a Corvette. * On Tuesday, Any Number is still being revealed the same way it was at the beginning of the season. * By Tuesday, Marc Breslow has begun shooting the ticket plug with white text against a different background each day; the background is generally a shot of some part of the studio, often displayed in a halfway-completed camera transition. '''Week 7 (62):''' November 6-9 * Only four shows; no Monday episode. '''Week 8 (63):''' November 12-16 '''Week 9 (64):''' November 20 & 21 * Only two shows, on Tuesday and Wednesday. '''Week 10 (65):''' November 26 & 27 * Only two shows, on Monday and Tuesday. '''Week 11 (66):''' December 3-7 '''Week 12 (67):''' December 10-14 * By Friday, car games and fee games have begun to be played third, and "quick" games have begun to be played first and second. '''Week 13 (68):''' December 17-21 '''Week 14 (69):''' December 24-28 '''Week 15 (70):''' December 31, January 2-4 * New Year's week; only four shows. '''Week 16 (71):''' January 7-11 '''Week 17 (72):''' January 14-18 '''Week 18 (73):''' January 21-25 * On Monday, Mystery Price is played for a car. '''Week 19 (74):''' January 28-February 1 '''Week 20 (75):''' February 4-8 '''Week 21 (76):' NO SHOWS * CBS did not air ''The Price Is Right the week of February 11-15, instead pre-empting its normal programming from 3:00-4:30 EST for a special block called CBS Daytime 90. No episodes were produced for these days; however, the episode production numbers jump from #0755D to #0771D, so this period is still technically Week 76, even though it contains no shows. '''Week 22 (77):''' February 18-22 * Thursday show features the final playing of Mystery Price. '''Week 23 (78):''' February 25-March 1 '''Week 24 (79):''' March 4-8 * On Friday, Bert Convy appears (and pretends to make out with Anitra) during an IUFB to plug his then-new show, Tattletales. * As of Friday, there is still no Double Showcase rule. * As of Friday, there are still no asterisks on the Showcase podiums. * As of Friday, Temptation contestants are still not allowed to change their guesses after seeing all of the gifts. * By Friday, Temptation has moved to its normal position on the stage. * Sometime this spring, the first Showcase skits appear. '''Week 25 (80):''' March 11-15 * Monday show is the first of only nine known episodes of the daytime show with no real car games. * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Monday, Clock Game uses a 4-digit price. '''Week 26 (81):''' March 18-22 '''Week 27 (82):''' March 25-29 '''Week 28 (83):''' April 1-5 * Monday show features an April Fool's "Every Room in the House" showcase with such ridiculously cheap prizes as paper plates and an eggbeater; the real showcase is a Cadillac (or some other comparable car), making this the first of only three known showcases in history to contain only one prize. '''Week 29 (84):''' April 8-12 '''Week 30 (85):''' April 15-19 * By Thursday, black asterisks have been added to the Showcase podiums. * By Thursday, the Double Showcase rule is in place. It seems possible that this is the week the rule was introduced. * The Double Showcase rule at this time states that if the Showcase winner is less than $100 away from the retail price of his showcase, he wins both showcases. * Sometime between January 16, 1973, and the introduction of the Double Showcase rule, a contestant is known to have bid perfectly in the Showcase; this contestant's difference lit up as "00000". '''Week 31 (86):''' April 22-26 * On Monday, Double Prices is played behind Door #3. '''Week 32 (87):''' April 29-May 3 * One of this week's shows -- although not Monday's -- is believed to feature the first appearance of the "A Trip Down Main Street" showcase. '''Week 33 (88):''' May 6-10 '''Week 34 (89):''' May 13-17 * One of the shows from among this Thursday and Friday and next Monday and Tuesday is believed to feature the first appearance of the "The Price Is Right Department Store" showcase. '''Week 35 (90):''' May 20-24 * By Friday, Any Number's prize reveal has changed to show the car and the prize at the same time, with the car being described first. '''Week 36 (91):''' May 27-31 * On Tuesday, Any Number's name is added to its board. * By Tuesday, Bonus Game's name has been added to its board. * On Tuesday, Bonus Game is revealed after its prize is described. * By Wednesday, a rule has been added to Temptation allowing contestants to make changes to their guesses after seeing all of the gifts. '''Week 37 (92):''' June 3-7 '''Week 38 (93):''' June 10-14 * Thursday show features the last playing of Bonus Game on the daytime show for over a year. '''Week 39 (94):''' June 17-21 * Monday show features the debut of Shell Game. * Shell Game replaces Bonus Game in the pricing game rotation; strangely, this does not occur on the nighttime show, where both games see a decent number of playings next season. '''Week 40 (95):''' June 24-28 '''Week 41 (96):''' July 1-5 * Either Thursday show or Friday show features the debut of Card Game; which one is uncertain due to a typographical error in the pricing game records, although circumstantial evidence strongly favors Thursday. * It is believed that on the earliest playings of Card Game, the contestant's range was determined by drawing a card from the regular deck and multiplying its value by 100. '''Week 42 (97):''' July 8-12 * By Tuesday, the price tag podium in Five Price Tags has been moved away from Door #3; it is now brought out in front of Door #2 from the left and is taken offstage while the small prizes are being presented. * On Tuesday, the ticket plug and consolation prize plug are still using the remix of the theme's bridge. * On Friday, a contestant overbids in the Showcase by $1. '''Week 43 (98):''' July 15-19 '''Week 44 (99):''' July 22-24, August 30, July 26 * Originally scheduled for July 22-26. '''Week 45 (100):''' July 29-August 2 '''Week 46 (101):''' August 5-9 * By Friday, on its fifth playing, Card Game has introduced its "special deck" for determining the contestant's range. The original special deck consists of nine cards, with one each of every multiple of 100 from $200-$1,000. '''Week 47 (102):''' August 12-16 * Wednesday show features the debut of Race Game. * The debut of Race Game is likely also the first appearance of the Race Game Curtain. The curtain's original appearance is a pattern of curves in white, green, and light blue. * By Thursday, the ticket plug and consolation prize plug have replaced the remix of the theme's bridge with a cue referred to officially as, appropriately enough, "Ticket Plug." This cue continues to be used in the ticket plug until said plug is moved to the end of the first Showcase Showdown in the late '80s and in the consolation prize plugs through the end of Season 35. * Friday show is rerun during Season 26 on February 24, 1998, following that year's Pillsbury Bake-Off. '''Week 48 (103):''' August 19-23 '''Week 49 (104): August 26-29 * Only four shows; no Friday episode. * Season finale week. * Season 3 begins next Monday. Category:Timelines